Double Date
by mskathy
Summary: AH/AU OOC Edward and Alice have been married 3 years, almost as long as they've been having 'double dates' with Jasper and Bella.At its heart, a romance story.. it just has four people madly in love with each other.ADULT,gay&straight sex. Lemon/limey.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest**

**Title: Double Dates**

**By: MsKathy**

**Rating: I don't want my mama to know I wrote this**

**Character pairings: Alice/Edward/Jasper/Bella**

**Character type: So OOC it's not even funny**

**Story type: Human**

**POV: EPOV & APOV**

**I own nothing except my dirty little mind. All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**EPOV**

Alice and I had been married just over three years. We met in high school and it was definitely not love at first sight. Her hyper manic behavior and constant peppy attitude frankly just pissed me off most of the time. Of course, ironically, that's the side of her that I've grown to love the most. When I'm stuck in "morose and depressed mode,"no one can pull me up and out of it like Alice can.

At the same time, she needs me to balance her; I bring calm and ease and comfort to her when she needs it. The day of our wedding, the happiest day of both of our lives, Jasper described us in his toast as Best Man as the yin to each other's yang, and he couldn't have been more right.

Where my life had been pretty ideal, Alice's wasn't always roses and sunshine. She had a rough childhood, and in school, her friends were her salvation. I am so grateful that she and Bella were such great friends, and still are. I can see Alice's tension fall away each time Bella comes near and they gab endlessly about things I have little interest in.

One of the best aspects of our relationship was that even though we were thicker than thieves, closer than most married couples, we were still our own people. Alice still went dancing with Bella, I still had beer with Jasper while watching sports.

Sure, we both had demanding work schedules – I was finally a practicing doctor and Ali was just getting her design house off the ground, but we made time for each other and for our friends.

The thought of her as I was driving made me hard instantly. It had been a few days since we'd been together. I got called in on an emergency surgery around 2AM and Alice was still up, working late trying to wrap up her spring collection. It was just past 8AM then, and I was finally on my way home, practically falling asleep at the wheel; thankfully, my brain would not let go until I got the release I so desperately needed.

As soon as I hit the front door of our cute little cottage house, I sought her out. My body needed her like it needed air, water, food. I needed to breathe her in, smell her, taste her, fuck her.

"Alice?"

Silence.

"Ali? Alice, where are you, love?"

I walked down the hall to the second bedroom, which we used as a joint office. Chuckling softly, I saw her there, head down on the desk, asleep with a sketch pencil in her hand. I tried to approach her quietly, but she stirred as my feet tapped on the wooden floor. Her head shot up, bringing a piece of paper with it, stuck to her little forehead.

She giggled and removed the paper as I got closer to her. Bending down, I got on my knees in front of her. Cupping her pale face with my hands, I gave her a soft kiss.

"You look exhausted. Why aren't you in bed?" she asked.

"I knew you'd be in here working. I thought I would come see if my wife wanted to join me in bed for awhile before I take a nap?" I gave her my signature crooked smile and she ran her hands through my hair, pulling my head to her chest.

"I would love nothing more," she yawned, giggling through the second half of her sentence. "I might even join you for the nap part."

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, rubbing her ass lightly as I made the quick walk over to our bedroom. Instead of throwing her down on the bed, never my style, I ran my hand up her back and carefully turned her back over, laying her down gently on the bed.

Standing back up, I took my scrubs off while I watched her, watching me. Once I was completely undressed, Alice quirked an eyebrow at me and motioned down at her own clothes still covering her body.

"Sit up then, baby, let me undress you."

She complied and I slid her clothes off lovingly, reverently. It wasn't always like this, but that night we both needed to reconnect and be tender with one another; for the moment, at least.

"Alice, I think it would be impossible to love another person more than I love you right now, in this moment."

"Nothing is impossible, Edward."

_Ah, the perfect opportunity to use the line I heard at the office today._

"People who say 'nothing is impossible' obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door."

She giggled that light laugh of hers and I was lost again in a sea of love.

Pushing her back on the bed, I laid down on my side next to her. Moving my hands across her breasts to her nipples, I gave a light pinch. I wanted to touch, lick, kiss, and nibble all over her to bring her up to the level of arousal I was at already. Knowing I wouldn't last long once we got started, I needed to worship her in the way she deserved.

My name slipped off her lips in a soft moan as my hand moved to cup her pussy and she raised her hips up in need. Letting my middle and pointer finger slip just barely between her lips, I gathered the moisture that had accumulated, bringing it up to her clit, where I began to rub soft circles. Slowly increasing the pressure, it was as if her clit was the volume dial to her moans; the harder I rubbed, the louder and more graphic she got, the more I couldn't wait to bury myself deep inside of her.

Leaning my head down, I gave a long lick across her nipple before sucking it into my mouth. Alice had perfect breasts, and I never missed an opportunity to lavish them with attention.

"Edward, please..."

"Please what, Alice?"

God, I loved this part. This Alice, that only came out at the best moments, the times when I needed her the most. The one who had a mouth dirty enough to make a trucker blush. Dirty Talking Alice ruled my naughty fantasies.

"Edward, I need you. Please, fuck me. Move your hand and fuck me with your fingers until I scream. Oh God." Her body was writhing, and I knew she was talking almost as much for herself as she was for me.

"Make me come, Edward. Put your mouth on my clit and lick me while you fuck me with your fingers, please." I lowered my body and did just as she asked, opening my mouth and licking her clit with a wide, flat tongue before sucking it between my soft lips and humming in satisfaction at her response.

"I can't wait, and I really need to feel you inside of me. When you're done with your mouth and fingers, I want you to fuck me hard, Edward. Faster, please. Let me come, please Edward."

She knew I was holding her right at the edge, backing off with my mouth when I knew she was getting close. This wasn't like new lovers discovering each other; I knew her body, her reactions. I might have even known when she was going to come better than she did, the changes in her body subtle. Years of experience in just this position had given me that knowledge.

Moving my fingers in and out of her faster, I began flicking her clit with my tongue at the same pace, as she requested. Just like she said she would, she screamed as she came undone. She screamed profanities, my name, for God; anything she could think of, I think. Seeing her just like that reminded me of why I needed to spend every day with her, until there were no days left for me.

Slowly withdrawing my mouth and fingers, I kissed my way up her torso, stopping to swipe my tongue out across her stomach. Stopping again at her breasts, my need was even more urgent, and I began nipping and licking, my aggressive side being encouraged by Alice's occasional whimpers and cries. When I reached her head, I lowered to her ear and sucked her earlobe into my mouth, letting it slip back out between my teeth.

"You want me to fuck you hard, Alice?"

She leaned up and bit at my neck. "Fuck yes, baby."

"Roll over, then. I've thought about nothing but your hot, little body since I left the office. I'm going to give you exactly what you asked for."

She purred and turned, bringing two pillows up underneath her to lift her hips. Shifting her knees as far forward as they would go, she got into the familiar position.

Once I was on my knees, I gave my cock a few quick strokes. Just looking at her in that position, ready and waiting for me, was enough to bring me over the edge. Her hot little ass was wagging in my face, slick pussy begging to be fucked. I couldn't help it, I leaned over and gave her another swipe with my tongue between her lips, and she groaned and pushed back into me.

Straightening back up, I pressed the tip of my dick into her, teasing her again. She pushed back and sank onto my cock in one swift movement and I groaned. I took a deep breath before I let go and pushed forward, fucking her exactly as she had asked; hard and relentlessly.

"Alice, I want to see you touch yourself. Use your fingers on that pretty pussy and come with me."

She groaned and I saw her hand immediately move underneath her. She was still pushing back into me just as hard as I was thrusting forward into her. As much as I wanted it to last forever, I was only minutes away from coming deep inside of her.

"Uuuugh, Edward, I love it when you fuck me like this. Your thick cock gets so deep and makes me feel so good." Her words were punctuated with gasps, moans, and deep breaths sucked into her pretty, little mouth.

I knew she was getting close again, so I took a minute to stop moving, buried as far into her as I could get while she continued to play with herself. Every now and then, I felt her fingertips brush my cock. A few more short thrusts and she began to cry out.

Withdrawing all the way, I pushed back into her quicker than before, as hard as I could, and continued my pace. As soon as I heard her cries, I felt her clamping down around me and let go.

"Fuck, Alice. Oh fuck."

I pushed into her one final time, the last of my orgasm seeping out into her. Resting my hands on her back, I tried to catch my breath. Even though I ran five times a week, nothing gave me a workout like fucking Horny Alice.

Withdrawing from her body, I watched as she moved the pillows, allowing us to rest side-by-side on our backs, basking together in our mutual bliss.

"God, Edward, it had been too long. Don't ever go that long without fucking me again."

I laughed. It was nice to have such an enthusiastic partner.

"I promise."

Kissing her lips, I felt her curl into my side, one leg thrown over my hips, hand lazily tracing around my nipple.

"I'm so glad you have the weekend off, Edward. Do you know why?"

_Oh shit, she has that little smirk that only Horny Alice gets. Didn't I just satisfy her enough to put HA to bed for at least a few minutes? _

I quirked an eyebrow, almost afraid to ask. "Why?"

"I made a double date for Saturday."

"You did?"

"I did. I was talking to Bella yesterday and she's so overwhelmed with Benjamin, and Jasper's been out of town a lot lately. Well, I was comforting her and things almost got a little out of control," she said with a giggle. "That's when I realized it had been too long since our last double date. So I called a sitter and it's all set up! We have dinner reservations at six tomorrow, but Bella and I are spending the day at the spa to get ready."

_Fuck, yes._ In the list of things I love most about my life, just below "sex with Alice" was "double dates with Jasper and Bella."

Jasper and Bella were our best friends, and had been for ages. It was the four of us in high school, two sets of two. As much as I was best friends with Alice, I was best friends with each of them as well. We knew each other's secrets, knew the smells and tastes of our bodies, and knew that we would always be together, in some capacity.

Alice and I only bought our house because Bella and Jasper lived next door, in fact. I wished we could all live in one big house together. Bella was the last hold out for that plan; she'd been slightly irrational during her pregnancy and insisted that she didn't want to move in together because she thought we all wanted to do it out of a lack of faith in her parenting abilities. We tried to reassure her, even reminding her that we wanted to all move in together before she got pregnant, but there was no use. Once Bella set her mind to something, it was a lost cause.

I loved my godson, don't get me wrong, but before he came along, we had double dates at least twice a month. I was searching my memory for the last time we'd been able to arrange one, and finally realized it was about halfway through Bella's pregnancy, making it at least 10 months ago, since the baby was now six months old. I knew Alice had stopped taking the pill – we wanted to have our kids close together so they would hopefully grow up as friends, which meant our alone time would soon be just as limited as Bella and Jasper's.

Once Alice brought the idea up to me, I had never been self-conscious of my feelings for Bella and Jasper. Our first "double date" was before we got married. Alice confessed she had feelings for Bella and wanted to explore them. Jasper seemed pretty open-minded, so we agreed to let them have a little fun while we watched. No one was more surprised than Alice when she looked up from between Bella's bent legs to see Jasper stroking me.

Okay, maybe I was more surprised than she was right at that moment, but I digress.

I loved Jasper. I loved Bella. I loved Alice. Henry David Thoreau said, "There is no remedy for love but to love more," and I couldn't agree more. My love for Bella did not diminish or take away from my love for Alice, nor did my love for Jasper. I knew Alice felt the same way that I did – mostly because we all agreed that the only way to navigate through the crazy trail we seemed to be blazing was by being completely honest and open with each other.

Were we always? No. There were hiccups along the way, for sure. Hurt feelings, anger, jealousy. But somehow, over the years, we seemed to have found our way into an easy relationship between the four of us. It worked, and we rarely questioned it anymore. We don't make excessive demands of each other and we just love. Bella and Jasper both know that I would do anything they asked or needed, just as much as Alice knows.

Alice's snoring brought me back into the present. Smiling, I gave her forehead a gentle kiss before rolling over and falling into my own deep slumber.

We woke up around 2PM and spent the rest of the day puttering around the house. I could tell Alice was just as nervous and excited for the next day as I was. She went back to the office to work more and I relaxed in front of the TV and computer, catching up on things.

We finally fell into bed, together again, around midnight. Alice had finished enough sketches to relax the rest of the weekend, thankfully.

**APOV**

I don't think most "normal" people would have understood the relationship that Edward and I had, so I knew it was no use to explain the relationship Jasper, Bella, Edward, and I had. I woke up excited about the day ahead of me. I loved Edward endlessly, but for almost as long as it had been the two of us, it had been the four of us.

I'll never forget the day I asked Bella if she might be interested in more from me. I was extremely nervous. How do you tell your best friend you want to fuck her? I somehow worked up the courage though, and the payoff was so worth it. Now I had not only a beautiful friendship with Jasper, Bella, and Edward, I was lucky enough to have three people who loved me fiercely and would do anything for me.

The last thing holding me back from being truly happy with our relationship was that we didn't live together. Craving being around all three of them all the time, I wanted to fall asleep in the same bed and wake up to their beautiful, sparkling eyes. I even wanted to fight about the stupid things in life, like setting up a kitchen together with Bella, or where Jasper would have to park his precious Audi since Edward had two cars. _Hmm, maybe we could get a three car garage?_

Wanting to let Edward sleep in a bit, I quietly crept out of bed and picked out some comfy clothes to wear to the spa. Calling Bella, I made sure she was awake and reminded her to wear something comfortable, but cute.

I walked over and knocked on their door as soon as I was dressed. Jasper opened it and dipped me down for a hot kiss.

"Hey, darlin'. I hear we have a double date tonight?"

He lifted me back up so I was standing again and I saw he was nearly hopping up and down in one spot. _And people say I'm hyper_.

"Yes, but I'm stealing your fineass wife for a day of beauty first. Where the hell is she, anyway?"

Making my way into their house, I began to look around for Bella. I called out for her and she came rushing around the corner.

"Sorry, I was just getting the baby fed before we go. Let me rinse out the dish I was using and we'll be on our way, okay?"

She didn't bother to wait for my answer, she just ducked back into the kitchen, so I followed.

"That looks disgusting," I said.

"Ali! It's oatmeal, not haute cuisine."

She snapped a little towel at me and I squealed. One of the things I loved most about Bella was her sense of playfulness. She could be extremely serious when the situation warranted it, but my playful Bella was the one I love the most.

She rinsed the bowl and kissed Benjamin goodbye, handing him over to Jasper. He walked us to the door and before opening it, paused to give Bella a deep kiss. I cleared my throat.

"You'll get your turn," Jasper mumbled against Bella's lips and we all three laughed.

He looked into her eyes after breaking the kiss and spoke softly. "I love you. Have a nice day."

"You too," she replied.

Jasper turned to me and gave me a kiss just as intense as the one he'd just given Bella.

"I love you, too. Have fun with my wife... but not too much. Save that for later," he said with a wink.

Bella drove us to the spa and we held hands through the whole drive. We'd spent many days at the spa before, but it had been awhile. I knew that Bella loved having her baby, but I also knew the toll it took on her. She wasn't just affected by losing time for herself, she was mentally, emotionally, and physically taxed as well. That day was my treat to her – a little time for pampering first, then a hot night of love, lust, and passion. I also had a secret I wanted to tell her, and it kept trying to slip out of my mouth, but I knew it wasn't the time to reveal it.

We got to the spa and checked in. I had signed us up for a day of beauty that included facials, waxing, a massage, a mani/pedi, and some relaxation time together in the sauna. We had lunch in the middle of the day and compared notes on how things were going. I was so glad to see the blissed out look on Bella's face after her massage, and I even managed to convince her to be brave and go for a Brazilian wax. I couldn't wait to get my Bella home to play.

Finally, many hours later, after we'd been pampered, waxed, polished, and rubbed, we made our way back to Bella's house. It was almost time for the sitter to arrive and Bella was working on some last minute prep to make sure the night would be interruption free. We'd discovered a few weeks before, during Bella's first trial run with a sitter, that bribery was the way to get a nice night out.

Leaving Bella to get dressed after helping her pick out clothes, I went back to my house to check on Edward. I needed to change and he probably needed help getting dressed as well. Sure enough, I found him in the closet looking stumped. We greeted each other and kissed, his arms wrapping around my body and pulling me closer.

"I forgot to ask, where is tonight's double date?"

"The date portion of our evening includes dinner at Chez Panisse. Bella was able to use her chefy connections and get us in on short notice."

Edward hummed at that. I knew he loved to eat there, even though it was a little drive for us.

After helping him pick out his outfit, he zipped up my dress. We walked hand-in-hand back to Bella and Jasper's house. They both looked radiant and just as excited for a grown up night out as we did.

Bethany showed up right on time at 5:30. Bella loved Bethany; she had become a regular babysitter for them and was always courteous. We all walked into the kitchen and Bella was showing Bethany what to give the baby for dinner, then she pointed to a bowl.

"A treat, for the best babysitter ever."

"Chocolate jello? Oh, Bella! How did you know chocolate jello is my favorite?"

"Lucky guess. I made it from scratch for you. Enjoy." Bella smiled and gave her a hug. Her selflessness sometimes caught me off guard and I was so touched by her right at that moment.

She turned on her heels and was surprised we were all standing there staring at them.

"Ready?"

We all sort of chuckled and made our way to the front door.

"Okay, Bethany, don't forget - bath at six, then bed at seven, okay? No answering the door or the phone, but check your caller ID in case it's us. Don't leave him in the tub unless you're right there with him, not even for a second. There is money on the table if you want to order a pizza, or feel free to go through the fridge and find some leftovers. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Really, Bella, we'll be fine. I promise I will take good care of him."

Seeing Momma Bella was certainly a change from the Bella I was used to, but in a good way. It brought out her softer, more confident side. The only other time Bella had looked this in her element was in the kitchen during her career as a chef, but she gave that up to stay at home with the baby.

We made our way to the restaurant and had a nice time together. I loved that even though each one of us could get off another person in our group in under five minutes flat, that genuinely wasn't what it was about for us. Hell, a vibrating device and a few batteries can get you off in under five minutes. We had a connection. It wasn't about the end result, but the trip there. We needed the talking, the touching, the friendship, as much as we needed the fucking and making love.

On the drive back home, I was aching to touch Bella, so I asked Jasper to drive. We sat next to each other in the back seat and I began slowly, my hand on her leg at first. Moving it under the hem of her dress, I saw her head fall back, a breath escaping her body in a soft sigh.

"Hey, hey, no getting started without us back there," Edward admonished. Bella giggled.

"Don't worry, we're just touching. Don't think I haven't seen you sneaking touches to Jasper, Edward," I shot back.

He knew he'd been caught, so he just turned back around and stayed quiet the rest of the drive. Bella and I kissed and touched a little for the rest of the drive, nothing major. We knew we'd be home soon enough and able to enjoy each other in a comfortable setting.

Jasper pulled up to their house, but we all walked back to ours for the rest of the night. We wanted privacy and Bethany wasn't expecting them home until late anyways.

We were barely in the door when Jasper tackled Bella. Apparently he'd enough of our teasing in the car.

"Hey, hey, she's mine first," I said, playfully putting up a fight with Jasper.

"C'mere, you," Edward said, pulling Jasper in for a kiss. I'd have to remember to thank him for that later.

I pulled Bella's dress over her head, all of our shoes left behind at the door. I groaned when I realized she was wearing a new sexy bra and panty set, something Bella did not often do of her own free will.

She pulled at the hem of my dress and I lifted my arms so she could remove it. She palmed my naked breasts and kissed my lips softly. I'd never been happier to have small enough breasts that I could go bra-free. Hearing fabric rustling on the other side of the room, I looked over, and before I could blink, the boys were stripped down to nothing.

We never pre-planned what we were going to do, nor did we restrict anyone from doing anything. We almost always somehow ended up all four together at some point.

Knowing I wanted to take my time with Bella before we ended up all together that night, I wiggled out of her arms and moved my hands to her hips, lowering my body to place soft kisses on the outside of her panties. She arched her back and bucked into my mouth. Tasting her faintly through the lace, I knew I couldn't wait anymore. Grabbing her panties, I slid them down and stood up to remove her bra.

"Sit down on the couch, Bella. I can't wait, I have to taste you."

She complied, and once I was between her knees, she lifted her legs up, setting her feet on the coffee table on either side of my body, trapping me. I kissed her soft, supple thighs on either side, using my hands to spread her knees wider for me.

"My beautiful Bella. Do you want me to lick you, sweetheart?"

She hummed and spoke softly. "Yes, Alice, please."

Diving in, I used one hand to spread her lips so that I could plunge my tongue as far into her as possible. I buried my face in her, loving the taste and smell that was uniquely Bella. She was bare except for a small patch of hair on her mound from our wax jobs, and I loved the feeling of her against me with nothing between her lips and mine. Moaning into her, I flattened my tongue and slid it up slowly to circle her clit. Nibbling it gently between my teeth, I could see Bella's hands move up to play with her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Her head was thrown back and she was moaning, likely from what I was doing, and from what I was sure she was watching behind me. Jasper and Edward were never very quiet and I could hear them slurping and sucking at each other, whispering words of love to each other now and then. I had to admit, it was pretty hot to watch our husbands together, but right then I could only imagine it.

"Are you watching our husbands, Bella?" She nodded, and I continued. "Tell me what they're doing."

"Jasper's on his back and Edward is above him. They're sucking each other and it is so fucking hot."

I took this opportunity to slide a finger inside of her. I wanted all of her attention back on what we were doing, I could admit it.

"Oh fuck," she cried out as her hips lifted off the couch, pressing my finger further into her.

"Come for me, my Bella, please."

I lifted my mouth off her for a fraction of a second to speak to her, then went back to licking and sucking at her clit. I was flicking it back and forth as I lifted my eyes to see her shift through the first stages of her orgasm. Her eyes were closed tightly, face scrunched in that beautiful way that I love. Humming lightly right over her clit, I began to slide my fingers into and out of her faster.

She screamed my name as she clamped over my fingers, coming hard. Right around the same time, I heard the boys getting up off the floor. I knew on a night like that, when they needed all of their energy and stamina, they wouldn't let themselves release so quickly, so they must have been ready to move on to other things. I rubbed my legs together, desperate for some friction and release. Removing my fingers from Bella, I placed a small, soft kiss at the top of her pussy.

Running my hands up her legs, I moved up to straddle her. She pulled my neck closer and kissed me with an open mouth, her tongue invading to taste herself on me. I felt hands on my back, soft hands... Edward's.

"Ali, baby, come and let Jasper fuck you. I want a turn with Bella."

**EPOV**

"Ali, baby, come and let Jasper fuck you. I want a turn with Bella."

I didn't say the words as if it were some sort of trade off; Alice was free to refuse my request, and she had on several occasions, deciding that she had other things in mind. Not that night, though. She stood up and kissed me, letting me taste the lingering sweetness of Bella, before she walked to Jasper.

Sitting down on the couch, I brought Bella to straddle me. She reached behind me to grip the back of the couch and brought her mouth to mine. We sat there kissing like that for a few minutes, until I could hear Jasper fucking Alice and moved my eyes to watch them. Bella turned her head to look, too, both of us watching Jasper fuck Alice from behind on the carpet, their moans filling the air.

"Edward, do you like watching my husband fuck your wife?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Not as much as I like fucking your husband's wife," I said.

Lifting her by the hips, I brought her down onto me. Alice's mouth had done a good job of making Bella soaking wet, and I slipped in easily. Moaning, I bucked my hips up into her. She was resting her knees on the couch, giving her enough leverage so that she could sink down onto me or rise up when she wanted, and we began a steady rhythm.

Bella tilted back slightly, allowing me to go deeper and I groaned, knowing I was going to come soon. I reached my hand down and began to rub her clit. I knew she would be sensitive from already having an orgasm, so it didn't take long.

Alice was panting, moaning for Jasper to fuck her harder, and the sounds and smells in the room were aiding our arousal. My fingers gently pinched Bella's clit and she fell into me, contracting around my cock, coming loudly.

"I'm so close, Bella, please don't stop..." I was begging.

"I'm not going to stop until you come inside of me, Edward. Fuck me harder. I want to feel you when you come. God, I love your dick." She was whispering in my ear for my benefit only, moving her hips above me, bringing me over the edge. My body went rigid and I came with a groan.

Her fingers were running through my hair, playing with the strands at the nape of my neck. Her body was soft against mine, her breasts flush against my chest. I could feel her nipples harden as she hummed against my neck in satisfaction.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she whispered back.

Alice and Jasper were in a sweaty, panting heap on the floor. Bella climbed off of me and we got down on the ground with them. We all knew our time was limited and we hadn't nearly gotten enough of each other yet.

I knew Alice said this night was about Bella, so I wasn't surprised when she suggested a little Bella-in-the-middle. _Fuck, I love my wife. _Jasper got a sparkle in his eye and I could tell he was just as excited as I was. Leaning over to Bella, I touched her face.

"Bella, do you want us both?"

"Hell yes. Are you kidding me? Ali, are you sure you're going to be okay watching?"

"Oh, who said I'm just going to watch?" She winked.

"Who would you like to be on top, Bella?" Jasper asked, trying to work out the situation in his head.

"I want you to be underneath me, Jasper, and Edward to be on top. Okay?" She was stroking his face lovingly, obviously wanting to make sure it was okay with him.

"Okay, Bella, climb on."

I raised an eyebrow at Alice. I honestly had no idea what her plan was, but she had such an evil look in her eyes as she left the room at a quick pace. It made me so fucking hot.

I watched Bella straddle Jasper and lean into his body as they began to slowly fuck. She was riding him, whispering words of pleasure as he filled her completely. Alice reappeared with a bottle of lube and a few condoms in her hand. Giving one to me, she stopped and placed a searing kiss on my lips.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm sure I'm going to like it."

"Oh no, honey, you're going to **love** it."

I got on my knees and rolled the condom on, then spread some lube onto my dick and over my finger as I pressed it into Bella's ass. I traced my finger slowly up and down between her cheeks before pressing into her a little. She moaned against Jasper's mouth and pushed her ass into me. She'd had two orgasms already, so I figured she was plenty relaxed. She seemed excited to get the show on the road, so I brought the tip of my cock up and retraced the path my finger had, up and down between her cheeks, before settling the head at her opening. She rocked back into me and I let out a loud groan.

Alice had left my thoughts right up until I felt her tiny hand pressing at my own ass, her fingers ready to invade. She was kneeling next to me, her mouth attacking whatever skin was within reach as she reached her hands out, one to Jasper and one to me. I heard him cry out and I was guessing she was entering him at the same time. She leaned forward to rest her body against mine, both of her hands too preoccupied to hold herself up.

"Fuck, Alice," I grunted, and she picked up thrusting her fingers into me as I fucked Bella's ass.

Bella's head was resting against the carpet and I could see into Jasper's eyes as we both fucked her.

"Jasper, is Alice fucking you in the ass while you fuck Bella, like she is me?" I said, wanting Bella to know that almost everyone was getting the same treatment.

"She sure is. Fuck, I'm going to come soon, too. Are you close, Bella?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" The last word was punctuated with a scream as Bella came around both Jasper and me, both of us filling her up at that moment, pressed into her as far as we could be.

I knew neither Jasper nor I came, and we would both needed a release. I felt Alice pull her fingers out of me and saw her cute naked ass walk back out of the room, presumably to wash her hands. Pulling back and out of Bella, I watched as she and Jasper laid together. I could hear low whispering and Jasper looking at me hungrily.

When he looked right into my eyes and said, "Mmhmm. That sounds like a good plan, Bella," my anticipation grew.

Alice bounced back into the room with a slight pout. "My turn!"

Bella laughed and got up and off of Jasper.

"So funny you should say that, Al. Jasper and I were just coming up with a plan for you."

Bella walked over to Alice, cupping a breast in her hand as she leaned over to whisper in her ear, then teasing her nipple to a peak. She bent down to lick and suck it into her mouth before she came back up and asked, "How does that sound, baby?"

"Rawr!" Alice growled at Bella playfully.

"Edward..." Alice stalked toward me. "Bella wants to watch as you fuck me, and Jasper fucks you. Jasper likes that idea, and so do I. What do you think?"

She was running her hands up and down my chest, practically purring in my ear.

"I have missed Jasper," I said.

Jasper sat up and gave me a smile. He crawled over and sat in my lap, legs wrapped around me, and we enjoyed a moment of tenderness between us as we kissed and touched each other.

His hands moved up to my hair, fingers wrapping around my locks and tugging gently. His tongue danced softly on my lips, then dipped into my mouth against my own. He reached down and touched my still hard dick and I groaned.

"Edward, I can't wait to fuck you. Alice, give me one of the condoms, please. I think everyone is ready."

"Ah ah, lay back Jasper. I would like to do the honors," Alice said.

"As you wish."

He sprawled out on the carpet, arms and legs wide, erection prominently displayed for everyone to see and enjoy. Alice smiled and ran her small hands over him a few times before ripping the package open and sheathing him.

"Ride 'em, cowboy!"

Once again, my enthusiastic wife brought everyone to laughter.

I crawled over Jasper, facing him at first so that I could kiss him a few more times. I took this opportunity to whisper into his ear before I turned over, to let him know that I loved him. He kissed just below my ear and repeated the words back to me.

I rolled over and let my body rest against Jasper's, my back to his chest. This was a familiar position and we had talked about it enough so that I knew I wasn't crushing him or making him overly uncomfortable in any way. The first few times, I nearly wore my arms out trying to hold myself up, until I just came right out and asked him how it felt, then experienced the position myself with him on top of me. Once Alice climbed on, I would need to support her weight somewhat to help, but for right then, I just relaxed against him.

Feeling his hardness against my back, I scooted lower. Resting some of my weight on my hands to lift my body, I kept my legs relaxed to give him the most access possible. Alice put some lube on Jasper's hand and I felt the cool liquid against my cheeks, then his finger slipping into me. I moaned and pressed back against him to let him know I was ready. He withdrew the finger and used his hand to help position his hard cock right where I wanted him most. Feeling his head stretch against my body, the familiar pleasurable burn began as he slowly slid into me.

"Edward, you feel so good wrapped around my cock," Jasper said.

I scrunched my eyes closed and began to move myself up and down his shaft, the feeling of him so thick inside of me. Smelling Alice in front of me, I sat up slightly to reach out and lick her before she mounted me, making her moan. I could taste Jasper on her, and it only made my cock twitch more.

Leaning back, I let her climb onto me and sink down. Of all of the crazy positions we'd tried (and trust me, there'd been many failures and successes), this had to be in my top five favorite.

I continued to thrust up and into Alice, while each movement down allowed me to feel Jasper filling me back up. Our moans and pants began to swirl in the air again, and I opened my eyes for a moment. Looking over to the couch, I saw Bella laying back with her hand over her clit, bringing herself to orgasm quickly.

"Oh, Jasper, I love watching you fuck Edward. And Alice, seeing Edward fuck you is truly a sight to behold. I know what it feels like, and it makes my pussy throb to know how he must feel inside of you, fucking you so hard, going so deep. I can only imagine what Alice's tight little cunt feels like wrapped around you, Edward, along with Jasper's hard dick in your ass."

She couldn't keep the talking up any longer, and her back arched up off the couch and she came loudly. Crying out, then falling back to the couch into an exhausted heap, I knew she was thoroughly spent. Having been on the edge of orgasm for much longer than usual now, I was having trouble not spiraling down into my own orgasm.

"Ali, does watching Bella come turn you on?"

"Fuck yes. Make me come like that, Edward, please."

Thrusting into her faster forced Jasper into and out of me faster, and I could feel my orgasm approach.

"Alice, Jasper, please, come with me," I whimpered.

"Right there, Edward. I'm right there with you," Jasper muttered.

Alice let out a soft cry and I could feel her muscles contract around me, bringing forth my own orgasm and causing my muscles to contract around Jasper. It was a chain reaction, and exactly what we needed. As Alice laid on my chest, exhausted and spent, I kissed her softly.

"I love you, Ali."

She hummed against my body and didn't need to say the words; I knew them by heart. Wrapped my arms around her, I felt Jasper slip out of me as I stood. I carried Alice to the couch and we all rested for a minute together, Jasper joining us.

Bella was the first to speak. "Remind me again why we don't do that more often?"

"Because you won't live with us!" Alice put on her trademark pout and I almost felt bad for Bella. Almost.

Bella giggled and I was surprised she still had enough energy for that. "Ali, baby, I have a surprise for you."

She kissed Alice softly and I could sense the excitement growing as she began to bounce up and down. From Alice, I expected the burst of energy; even after a round of sex like that, she would have been capable of running a marathon.

Bella looked at Jasper and he smiled and nodded, silently giving her permission to continue.

"Well, if you're still interested, I changed my mind, and we would love to find a house together."

Alice got up and hopped around, clapping her hands. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?" She was peppering kisses on Jasper and Bella's faces now, alternating back and forth between them.

"Yeah, Alice, we do," Jasper said.

I saw something flash across Alice's face and then it fell.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, worried.

"Well, you might change your mind in a minute. I have some news of my own."

She crawled into my lap, sitting with her legs together on one side, instead of straddling me, her hip flush against my abdomen. She ran her fingers through my hair and looked into my eyes as she leaned in to kiss me. Her head went to the other ear, the one opposite Bella and Jasper, and she whispered softly to me.

I blinked a few times, trying to make sure I heard her correctly. I couldn't help it, as she pulled back to look at my face, a tear escaped.

"Really?" I asked Alice. She nodded, and had a grin so wide it covered her face.

"Oh, Ali, my sweet Alice. I love you so much."

I was planting soft, sweet kisses on her face when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello? Care to fill us in here?" Jasper was looking at me with a curious expression.

"Alice is pregnant," I said, beaming.

Bella hopped up from her spot and leaned down to hug Alice, Jasper following to do the same.

Typical Alice, her mood switched in an instant and she looked at me with her pouty eyes. "I'm all sticky. Shower?"

"Oooh, let's go use Bella and Jasper's big shower. How does that sound?"

"It sounds heavenly. Jasper, Bella? Can we come play at your house?" Alice looked so sweet in that moment, like a little girl waiting for approval.

"Of course. Let's get dressed and go on over," Bella replied.

We got our clothes on and walked over, leaving our shoes off.

Bethany was asleep on the couch when we went in, so Alice and I snuck into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom and got a head start. I was shampooing Alice's hair when Bella and Jasper came in and undressed, joining us under the dual-head shower with multiple body sprays. If there was one thing we would need in the new house, it was a shower as big as this one.

I couldn't contain the smile as I realized things were falling into place – we were moving in together, Bella and Jasper had their baby, and we were about to get ours.

I could see Bella and Jasper on the other side of the shower, washing each other tenderly and with love, just like Alice and I were, and I'd never been happier.

We all stepped out and dried each other off, giving kisses and soft rubs to each other as we did. Bella put her pajamas on, and we heard Benjamin crying through the monitor.

"He must be hungry or need a diaper change. I'll get him if you want?" Alice asked.

Bella handed her a nightgown to slip on and gave her a soft kiss before she left the room to get Ben. We could hear her over the monitor as she got Ben from his crib and changed his diaper.

Jasper loaned me a pair of soft flannel sleep pants and I slipped into them as Alice reappeared with the baby. Bella was putting on her slippers and I looked at Alice.

"Aw, Alice, how come you never wear fuzzy slippers, like Bella?" I teased.

"I'm a grown up, that's why."

We all laughed, including Benjamin. Alice kissed his temple and handed him to Bella. He looked wide awake and I wondered if they went through this frequently, or if he was just awake because of the extra noise we were making.

Bella moved her hand to Ben's jaw and opened and closed his mouth as if he was speaking,

"Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts."

The laughter picked up again and I looked at Alice. There was plenty of room in Jasper and Bella's bed, especially for as closely as I knew the four of us would sleep.

Alice smiled and nodded, and Bella looked amazingly happy. The girls took Benjamin into the kitchen and gave him a snack before laying him back down, giving Jasper and me some private time. We talked about nothing and everything: life and love, death, money, how to figure this whole mess out.

We were both clearly excited at the prospect of living together, and as the girls joined us, we began to make up a list of things we wanted in our new home together.

I realized then, that is what love is. That is what living is. Knowing what you want, and getting it – that is what happiness is. I knew there would be fewer double dates in the future, but it was a small price to pay for moving in with my three loves.

**A/N2: Thank you to my beta, TwilightMundi. This story will get one more part to it, thanks to the generosity of one of the Fandom Gives Back donors! Be sure to put it on alerts if you want to read what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost, my unending gratitude to HookaShewz, who bought this for Fandom Gives Back (and is spearheading a team for FGB2, in case you're interested!). It was another piece I never expected to write, but turned into a very happy surprise. I really enjoyed revisiting these four, and I hope you do, too.**

**To my beta, TwilightMundi, you make it pretty and you make me laugh. Mostly, you make me feel like not so much of a bumbling idiot, and for that, I owe you endlessly. **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**¤-¤**

**EPOV**

I could hardly believe five years had passed since we agreed to move in together.

Of course, it didn't go nearly as smoothly as we all thought it would. What the fuck were we thinking, merging two households together? We somehow thought it would just be a snap – find an agent, get a house, move in, the rest would be bliss.

How wrong we were.

First, we had to find a reasonable explanation about why two established, married couples wanted to live together. Or so we thought. We spent several nights having dinner together, hashing out the plans of what we'd tell the agents, the bankers, everyone we would encounter.

And then? We realized that it didn't matter. As long as we knew how the home was being funded, it was no one's business what the details were.

We thought we were on the road again, but as we toured neighborhoods in the limited time we were all available, we encountered something else we hadn't anticipated: neighbors.

How the hell would we explain this to them? All it took was one nosy woman asking if we were going to be having, "... non-stop sex parties and orgies, or even worse, like those religious freaks on that show Big Love." She looked at Alice and Bella, eyeing them up-and-down, as if her filter had finally kicked in and she couldn't bear to ask why their hair wasn't up in a bun and their dresses weren't down to their ankles.

That nixed both the house and our plans.

Back at the drawing board, we decided our next step was to consider custom building. I wasn't making a ton of money yet, still paying off my student loans, but it was enough. Alice was also earning a sizable income, and although Bella stayed home, Jasper more than made up for the loss of her income.

Once we contacted a builder and discussed an ideal layout, though, we discovered we were looking at around a 12 month build schedule. With Alice pregnant, that wouldn't work – there was no way we could handle merging everything together with a newborn.

Finally, after Bella and Alice had spent plenty of their own time scouring different real estate websites, we found two houses for sale next to each other. They had a walkway between them, and once we'd looked at them, we knew they were perfect. We'd each have enough room that we could spend the majority of the time together, but if we wanted or needed privacy or space, we could have that, too.

Each house had enough space for a shared home office, a bedroom for the kids to share (or be alone if we were each in our own homes), and a very large master en suite, as well as the regular rooms. The house Alice and I selected had a larger master closet and a giant jacuzzi tub, and Jasper and Bella's home had a sitting area in the en suite, and a nicer kitchen, so there were pluses and minuses to each spot. Regardless, we were able to get through escrow and moved in (with the help of movers) within a few months.

As Alice grew larger, our nights fluctuated wildly. Some nights she wanted to be near everyone and couldn't get enough, and others she asked me to sleep over at Bella and Jasper's house without her, saying she wanted to hog the bed and rest as much as she could. Near the end, she wasn't sleeping much at all. We would curl up together in bed, my back against the headrest and Alice lying awkwardly between my legs. I would rub her belly or we would just talk softly for hours. It was then that I was most thankful for my time as a resident, having gained the ability to go through long stretches of time with very little quality sleep.

When she finally gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy, I think all four adults breathed a sigh of relief. We'd talked several times about how things were going to go, both as a couple and the four of us, and knew we were each done having children. Jasper and I went for vasectomies on the same day, and Bella took excellent care of us.

Things were comfortable, mostly, easy. We had a routine and we spent most nights eating, relaxing, sleeping, and more, together. We woke up as a family and that's how our children saw us. It was sort of an insulated Utopia most of the time. There were arguments and fights, especially when one of us was stressed at work, or if one of the children was sick and Bella was taking care of them. Jasper would get jealous of the time we got to spend together if he'd been away on a work trip, so we adjusted and tried to show him just how much we'd all missed him upon his return. But mostly? Bliss.

We'd agreed to keep our separate family units intact, legally, to make things easier, but Bella and Jasper were there when Peter was born, and we spent each holiday together, each birthday, every work milestone.

So it was strange, to say the least, when we came upon our first real roadblock to being a joined unit: Kindergarten registration.

There was no way we could register all four as Ben's parents, even though we all felt like Ben's parents. Alice and I kept an authorization for treatment in our wallets, in case he was ever in need of medical attention while in our care, and he felt just as much ours as Peter did. I knew Bella and Jasper felt the same about Peter.

"Bella, it's fine. You can't have us on the paperwork. Just let it go. We're going to come up against issues like this."

Trying to be practical about it, I weighed in as I ate some fruit salad. As if sending her son off to school wasn't nerve-wracking enough, Bella had to contend with what I knew was the guilt of feeling like she wasn't including us.

"Just be sure to list us as emergency contacts, and it should be fine," I reassured, again.

"What if he says something?" she asked in a whisper.

"Says something?"

"You know, like... what if he says something about all four of us?"

As I looked at her, I could see the pain on her face. She was so confused and lost, it seemed.

Walking over to touch her shoulder, I made eye contact as I spoke. "Then we'll deal with it. We agreed long ago that it wasn't anyone's business what goes on in our house. Will there be questions? I'm sure there will be. Maybe as Ben and Peter get older, we'll have to be more discreet, or rethink things, I don't know. For now, though, we'll just take things as they come."

Burying herself in my arms, she inhaled and as I held her close, I could feel the stress and tension in her body.

"Maybe we should homeschool..." she said, her voice muffled by my sweater.

Laughing, I tilted her back up to face me. "Are you kidding? You want to homeschool the boys?" My eyebrows lifted.

"No," she laughed. "I _really_ don't."

Bella had made plans, once both boys were in school full-time, to work for Alice. She'd been unofficially helping her for years with some administrative work, and once Peter was out of the house, she'd be going into the office each day and earning a paycheck – something she said she very much looked forward to. She'd considered going back to being a chef, but the hours wouldn't mesh with our families and she was happy being a mom first, Alice's assistant second, and a chef again someday.

Over the next few months, we took a cruise and enjoyed each other for a full 10 days. We got Benjamin ready for Kindergarten. I took fewer shifts at the hospital and enjoyed being around Alice and Bella more, and Jasper tried as hard as he could to join us. He managed about half the time, which everyone was grateful for. We all knew he had only a few more months of working at the level he had for the past few years, and he'd reach a spot in his career where he could coast a little more.

By the time August rolled around, we were all anxious. There was a palpable nervousness in the air, but excitement, too. Even Peter kept asking when Ben would be gone to school, and repeatedly asked why he couldn't go with his brother.

I don't think any of us slept more than a few hours that night, each of us wanting to make sure we were awake and ready for Ben's first day. Bella made pancakes while Alice double-checked Ben's backpack, Japer made him a lunch, and I got him dressed. Eating breakfast together was a luxury we didn't get often, but Jasper, Alice, and I had taken the day off from work to see Ben off to school, and celebrate his first day once he was home.

As the six of us walked to the school, Alice, Peter, and I held hands, and Jasper, Bella, and Ben did the same in front of us. We kept an easy pace, chatting and waving to people as we walked by, and for the first time since we'd been on tours to find a house, I wondered what the neighbors thought. Attending the neighborhood social functions was slightly tricky, but doable as long as we kept a bit of distance from each other. Plenty of families were casually social, and we _were_ next door neighbors, so we simply kept your hands to ourselves (as usual for public). The truth was, we each parked at our own homes, and the whole neighborhood was full of busy professionals; they probably simply never gave us a second thought.

Walking into the school, Bella knew the path to the classroom from orientation day, where Ben got to meet his teacher and find his cubby for his backpack and such.

"Look, Peter! This is my spot!"

Ben dragged his brother's hand over to the desk that would be his for the year, and began to show him all of the supplies already there. Alice and I followed Bella and Jasper up to the front of the classroom to meet the teacher.

"Mrs. Newton, nice to see you again," Bella greeted. "You remember my husband, Jasper?"

Once they'd shaken hands and exchanged a smile, Jasper stepped aside. I could see from the look in his eyes that he simply wanted to get this done and over, and he wasn't about to explain a single thing to this poor woman.

"This is Edward and Alice," he introduced.

"Very nice to meet you both," Mrs. Newton said as she shook our hands. "I'm sure Ben's going to have a great year. Is that little boy yours?" she asked, pointing to Peter as she spoke.

"This is my brother, Peter."

Ben stood proud and directed Peter's small body to the front of our group. Mrs. Newton's brow furrowed momentarily, but when Jasper shrugged and smiled, she seemed to do the same. _If only everything in life was that easy._

"Okay, Ben, we're gonna go now so you can get started with your day. Give Pete a hug goodbye, sweetheart."

Bella leaned to hug and kiss him, then stepped aside so he could do the same with Peter. Watching them together was sometimes amazing, and sometimes very frightening for our future. They loved each other as brothers, but were also best friends. And worst enemies.

Alice was next with a quick hug and a kiss goodbye, and then Jasper, leaving me for last. Leaving Ben in the room was exponentially harder than I'd anticipated, and I saw the girls tearing up as we did. My chest tightened and for a brief moment, I wondered if I might cry, too. Jasper and I led the line out the door into the sunny morning, and I was grateful for my sunglasses. I noticed him conspicuously lowering his shades just as quickly as I had, and I smiled.

Peter had come outside with us, running and jumping on the grass in front of the school. In just one year, he'd be joining his big brother, and our house would become quiet during the day again. I tried not to linger on thinking about how it would impact all of us, the changing and shifting of dynamics, but I allowed myself a few indulgent moments of worry.

"Come on, Petey. Let's go see Bethany," Alice called.

"Bethany?" Jasper and I asked in unison.

Alice and Bella were walking ahead of us, each of them holding one of Peter's little hands.

"I called her up and asked her to babysit for us this afternoon," Bella explained. "I thought maybe we could use some time alone together."

"I'm not a baby!" Peter shouted.

"Of course not, little guy," Jasper said. "That's just what they call 'em."

His hands reached out to tickle the boy's sides, and I held my ground the single pace behind the four of them, observing and absorbing their dynamics.

"I thought Bethany went away to college?" I asked.

"She did," Alice said. "She came home for summer break and hasn't gone back yet. We lucked out and she's here for another few days."

I confess, my mind immediately went to the dirtiest places it could. A whole afternoon with the four of us, alone? Those were very rare. _Fuck._

The rest of the walk was a challenge. It was a challenge to not run. It was a challenge to not suddenly have a raging erection for all of our neighbors to see. It was a challenge to not hoot and holler with glee.

Finally, we made it back to our houses. Bella and Alice took Peter to the other house to meet Bethany, while Jasper and I went to my house. Once we were inside, we walked to the living room and sat on the couch together. Any other time, the TV would have been turned on, some random sports program maybe, and we'd sit in companionable silence as we wound down from our days and family life. This time, however, we weren't just hanging out; we both knew there was a purpose for our being together, and from the look on Jasper's face, we were both eager.

Throwing my t-shirt over my head, I looked at Jasper and nodded for him to do the same. Standing, I pulled my shorts and boxers off, watching him repeat the actions. Once we were undressed, we sat back on the couch again, Jasper straddling my lap as we kissed. It wasn't soft or easy or slow; these were hard, needy, greedy, even.

We were so lost in each other, we didn't hear the ladies come into the house. Only when I saw them in my peripheral vision did I realize we weren't alone. Because of all the time we spent together, we had several large couches, and I tried to watch carefully (while still paying attention to Jasper) as they climbed onto the couch opposite us. Over his shoulder, I could see Alice climb on top of Bella, their bodies becoming easily wrapped up together.

Jasper's hand wrapped around me and I groaned softly as the sensations of his touch, combined with what I was seeing, overwhelmed me. As he stroked his hand up and down, his lips left mine and moved to my shoulder.

"What are they doing?" he asked quietly.

Taking a minute to simply observe, I concentrated on watching them instead of what Jasper's hands and mouth were doing. I tried, anyway. Alice was turned around above Bella, both of them seemingly submerged in pleasuring each other. In that moment, I very much envied their ability to have an orgasm and just keep going.

The passion and love between Alice and Bella simply radiated off their bodies, in their expressions and actions. I felt myself grow harder, and Jasper chuckled above me, bringing my attention back to him. My hands framed his face and brought him closer again, my lips sucking his between them. Nibbling, I teased him a bit before I let go and narrated just a tiny bit.

"Alice is above Bella," I said, practically panting. "They're in a sixty-nine position."

Jasper's hands were still wrapped firmly around my length as he scooted a little closer to me. His knees were on either side of my thighs, and I ran my hands up his upper-legs to the edges of his ass, then back to his knees as we kissed. Moving my hands to the inside of his legs, I drew them up his body again, finally wrapping my hands around him.

"I can't really see them both," I said as I slowly stroked. "Bella's head is tipped back between Alice's thighs; I can just see the outline of her chin sticking out. Alice is … Well, Alice is very busy," I said with a half-laugh. "She's using both of her hands from what I can tell, and I'm pretty sure we can both hear her."

It was true; Alice was being intentionally loud, it sounded like, but none of us would complain. The chance for us to be uninhibited and as loud as we wanted didn't come often. Between licking and sucking the areas of Bella's body she could reach, Alice was humming and moaning often at Bella's touch against hers. Soon, their noises reached the level such that Jasper and I realized they were going to come.

"Turn around," I whispered.

Complying with my request, Japer turned and leaned back against me. My arms went around his body and I continued to stroke and touch him as we watched the girls bring each other to orgasm, then carefully love and touch each other after. They spent several minutes kissing, having turned the same direction again, and for a brief moment, I wondered if they'd be done for the day.

I should have known better, though; this was Ali and Bella we were talking about, and since they'd arranged the afternoon, I knew they'd want as much as they could possibly get. Once they had a few more minutes of recovery time and looked over at us, it was as if their own private bubble had burst and they realized they weren't alone.

Walking to us, they sat beside us, their hands joining both of ours in the mix of touching and pleasuring. Bella's small fingers made their way up my body to my mouth, offering me a taste of Alice, and I groaned. My hips pressed up into Jasper and my teeth sank into his shoulder.

Soon enough, Bella was pushing a condom into my hand and Alice had the lube on the other side of us. I had to laugh. "What is it about women wanting to watch two guys together?" I asked.

"It's not just two guys," Alice said. "It's the two of you. The way you touch, the way you love each other, and the way you love us."

Reorganizing ourselves on the floor, Jasper got down on his knees in front of me, facing away from me. Alice was beneath him, her body the opposite direction from his, already stroking and licking him, her hands reaching up to touch and attend to me as well. Bella spread herself before Jasper and I could feel him adjust his body to lean down into her. Her legs were bent, feet touching Alice's, and I just observed again for a moment, watching us fall together automatically, no one arguing or contesting who was where.

Finally, I rolled the condom onto myself, more for ease of clean-up than anything else, and spread lube over my body and Jasper's. Alice's positioning made things tricky, but not impossible, and soon enough, I was pressing into Jasper. My hands gripped his hips, and Alice's covered mine, a small but significant gesture.

As we all moved together, I could hear the quiet whispers shared from each of us. They built to a crescendo when Jasper's mouth and fingers made Bella come again. Hearing her, knowing what they were doing, and feeling what Jasper's body was doing to mine, pushed me closer to my own peak. Alice's hands were still moving over mine, touching and stroking me, reminding me of our intimacy even in this moment.

Soon after Bella had screamed through her release, I heard and then felt Jasper coming. Alice's hands tightened over mine, and I lost it completely a moment later. Stilling my movements, I rode out my orgasm, concentrating on the feeling of pulsing inside Jasper, and our shared pleasure.

After we'd all caught our breath and laid together snuggling on the floor for a bit, someone suggested we relax in the jacuzzi tub and have lunch after. I could hardly believe how much time had passed, but we all knew our alone time would be quickly over.

Once the water was run and the tub was full with us in it, we sat and relaxed together. Even just this simple pleasure had become a scarcity, and I made a mental note to make sure we get more time all together from that point on. I knew it happened in every relationship, but there was no reason we couldn't work to bring things back to the point they'd been when we first moved in together, when we could never get enough of each other, especially the four of us together.

Bubbles and love surrounded us in the water, and we whispered quietly, laughed uproariously, and loved so fiercely in that moment. Without it being spoken and agreed upon, none of us had brought up any real life issues; we simply laughed, reminisced, and talked about the positive things in our life.

When we'd all turned into prunes, we climbed out and put our robes on. In the kitchen, we each pitched in to make a light lunch, then sat and ate together. The playful mood returned as we fed each other, kissed, and touched more.

"How long until our time is up?" I asked, wanting to mentally plan out the rest of the freedom we had.

Alice and Bella looked at the clock, then each other. "Only about an hour," Alice said.

"Well, we can do an awful lot in an hour," Jasper said. "Let's clean up later, come on." Standing, Jasper reached out his hands to what seemed like all of us. "I want to slow down this time, I miss all of you. All of us. This."

As he spoke, he was already opening everyone's robes. Leading us all back to the bedroom, I wondered exactly what he had planned – he only had two hands and one mouth, and with limited time, there were only so many things feasible.

Tossing our robes to the floor, we followed Jasper to the bed, climbing on after him. The three of us seemed to sort of compete to give Jasper the attention he was so strongly in need of, but after a few minutes, it was just useless. I tugged at Bella and we shifted to the end of the bed, our bodies tangling together in a familiar pattern. We kissed and touched slowly, softly, our goal not to bring each other to orgasm, but just to simply absorb as much of each other and provide the greatest amount of pleasure we could.

Somehow, after a few minutes, Jasper and Alice had joined us and the tangle of limbs grew again. Speaking softly, I began to position each of us into a sort of a square – I had Jasper and myself lying underneath each of the girls, at the opposite ends of the bed. Alice and Bella were above us simply because they weighed less. I wasn't sure how long we'd be in this position, but it seemed better to be practical and err on the side of caution, plus there was less choking hazard potential this way, I realized with a light laugh.

There were legs hanging off the bed, and it wasn't ideal, but there weren't many "ideal" positions that had all four of us together. Once we were situated and comfortable, I reached my hand to the center of our square and made quick eye contact with Jasper. His hand moved out to mine, and soon, the girls joined as well. We weren't just holding hands, we were touching, grabbing, scratching, and stroking, keeping the physical connection between the four of us.

Alice was above my face, legs spread and knees bent awkwardly because of the 90 degree angle. Bella was down at my lower half. The selfish side of me wanted to get an audio recording of us , so I could listen to the sounds we made in these moments together over and over again. The noises from the four of us wove a melodic song that, even in that moment, was something I craved. I knew each of them so intimately, and they me, that I could tell what their faces would look like, what their bodies were doing, and how they were riding their waves of pleasure, based mostly on the noises.

Keeping one of my hands in the middle, I used the other to touch and stroke as much as I could reach of both Bella and Alice. They were both touching me and it didn't take long for us to each reach orgasm. As one person came, they would snuggle up and cuddle with the rest of us, until we were once again a heap of bodies.

I was grateful we had a few minutes until Ben would be done at school and real life would invade again. Sharing the pillows, we touched and talked about the rest of the day.

"Movie?" I suggested.

"Maybe," Alice said. "Pizza for dinner, for sure. Maybe popcorn. More love. God, I've missed this. It's not the same without everyone." Her voice was wistful, sad, but hopeful, too. It wasn't that we had problems, it was simply a matter of having time.

We debated pizza toppings, movie choices, and things for the boys to do before Bella's phone chirped, an alarm she'd set to make sure she wasn't late.

"Alice and I can go get Ben. We'll just take a quick shower and you two can lounge a bit before you come over, okay?" Bella said.

Jasper and I curled together, nodding at them as they walked to the shower hand-in-hand.

"What a day," Jasper said.

"I know. We're so lucky. _So lucky,_" I repeated. "We have so much, two great women, each other, two great kids." I sighed and pulled him closer.

"I worry," he confessed. "I worry about the kids, about my career. Everything."

In that moment, I felt the weight of his words, and the weight of his worry. I wanted to take it all away for him, but I couldn't.

"I know you do. I do, too, I just try not to let it rule me. We'll be fine. It doesn't matter what happens with your job, or with mine. Kids can be nasty, but I'm sure we'll make our way through okay. Ben and Peter will be fine; they'll need therapy for all the normal issues." I laughed and rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him as best I could.

"Do you ever think it would just be easier without me?" he asked in a whisper.

My body shot up and I sat in bed, turning to face him.

"Jasper, I seriously don't ever want to hear you fucking ask or suggest that again. Are you kidding me? You can't leave me with them!" I laughed again, my hands reaching out to take his and squeeze them lightly. "I mean, can you imagine? They'd run me over and things would be imbalanced and wrong. So very wrong. You're an important part of this, just like I am, and Alice, and Bella."

Feeling the word vomit rise in my throat, I tried to comfort him as best I could without overwhelming him.

"Baby, I know you worry, but this is what we have each other for. Talk to me more. If you need a night to yourself to think, or a guy's night, we can do that. Whatever you need, we're all here for you."

That Jasper ever considered himself a throw-away part of our equation saddened and scared me. My words had been genuine; there was no "us" without him.

Alice and Bella came out of the bathroom, dried off but still nude, and got dressed as we all four talked and did more planning for the night. When they'd left, I turned to Jasper again.

"I mean it, you know."

"I know you do. Thank you."

We took our turn in the shower, casually and comfortably washing each other. There was something different between us, and although I always knew I loved Jasper, it snapped into clarity that day just how much I needed him.

Walking together to the other house, we were quiet. Our bodies were close together, but no words were needed in that moment. Of course, once we got inside and within sight of both boys, it was mayhem. Ben tackled me to the ground and Peter did similar to Jasper. As we rolled and wrestled with our boys, I exchanged a glance with Jasper – a silent, "This is what you'd be missing." The small incline of his head, followed by his loving but tight grip on my biological son told me he knew everything he needed to be reminded of.

Later that night, after the boys had been bathed and tucked into bed, we shared pizza, popcorn, and Reese's Pieces. We snuggled close on the couch, and I sent up so many thoughts and hopes into the universe. When the bottle of wine we'd opened was empty, another followed, and then part of another.

We curled up on the bed, tipsy, sated (in more ways than one), and blissfully reminded of our love for each other. Hands crossed bodies, legs rested on hips and between other legs, and it was sweaty, blissful goodness. We talked about everything: politics, money, jobs, sex, sexuality, kids... It was the perfect ending to the night.

It was also perfect because it was us. The people in this house were the only ones I needed, forever.

**A/N2: I would really love to know what you thought; leave me some review love, please! :) **


End file.
